Tina Swope
'''Tina Swope '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. She is portrayed by Rebecca Knox. Personality Tina is an addict and is desperate for psychedelics, even shiving Badison for not giving her drugs. Later, after returning from the SHU she is seen to be less focused on drugs. She continues to play kickball when Nicole doesn't stab the ball and is cheerful. Physical Appearance Tina has bright curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Biography Season Six Swope is first seen having played a prank on a fellow inmate by giving her salted water. When Maria Ruiz speaks to Daddy, Swope turns her attention to her. Later, Swope can be seen cleaning in the cheese packing warehouse, and tells Nicky and Lorna they need to mop the same room as them, and passes them two mop buckets of rats. When Cathy distracts CO Hellman, Swope and Annalisa Damiva tip out the buckets of rats and tell Nicky and Lorna to do the same. Adeola, Nicky, Lorna, Annalisa and Swope are taken out of the room by Hellman. ("Mischief Mischief") Swope and the rest of Barbara's gang enter the laundry room. Observed by Nicky and Lorna, it is evident they are going through withdrawal. Tina asks Daddy why she is taking so long to to restore the oxycontin supply. After, Swope and the gang realise that Badison's team have defecated on their clothes. Swope tells Daddy to retaliate. Daddy tells the team C-Block stole the oxycontin. ("State of the Uterus") During laundry duty, Swope, Damiva andLorna Morello MuccioLorna discuss how to get revenge on Badison and her crew after they defecated on D-Block's laundry. Nicky interrupts this, unhappy with how Lorna is falling into the wrong group. Swope tells Daddy about Lorna's plans. Desperate for drugs, Annalisa and Swope search the laundry room for something to shock themselves with using an electrical plug. In need of addrenaline, Annalisa asks Swope to choke her, but she cannot due to her carpal tunnel. The two choke each other. An impatient Swope and Annalisa discuss their upset over Daddy not bringing in oxycontin. Annalisa runs over to Badison and confronts her. Swope attempts to stop her and watches as Badison punches Annalisa. Swope runs over and shanks Badison, telling her not to mess with D-Block. She is put in the SHU after ("Changing Winds") Swope returns from the SHU and joins in on the D-Block chant. She is seen to be very happy as she goes outside. Swope is seen with Daddy before the kickball match, eagerly waiting the arrival of the other team. In excitement, she pulls out her shiv before the game even starts. Daddy tells her to put it away and wait. When Artesian McCullough tells the teams to pick new captains per Maria Ruiz, Tina protests. When Nicole Eckelcamp catches the ball, Tina retracts her shiv and continues the game, rather happily. She jumps in happiness when she makes a home run, cheered on ("Be Free") Relationships Friends *Daddy *Annalisa Damiva *Barbara Denning *Tali Grapes *Vazquez *Crystal Tawney *Dayanara Diaz *Adeola Chinede Enemies *Badison *C-Block (formerly) Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters